thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Dragonoid
Hunter Dragonoid, 'or '''Hunter, '''is Infinity's Darkus/Haos Hunter Dragonoid. Information Hunter's blood-red reptile eyes have swept the very bravest off their feet. He is an expert spear-thrower, just about always hitting the target. Hunter's sense of sight and hearing is un-parallel. He is also shown to be clairvoyant, making him alert of everything around him. Angelus & Daemonium Twin dogs, Angelus, who represents light, and Daemonium, who represnts darkness, accompany him wherever he goes. Hunter occasionly dismisses them, and at this they disappear. Angelus and Daemonium never disobey Hunter. No one knows where the two dogs came from, or how Hunter met them, only that they appear to hide a secret power. They seem to never speak, but instead they speak to each other telepathically. Hunter also seems to understand them. Angelus is kindhearted and noble. He mostly concentrates on defending and healing. Daemonium seems to be the opposite of Angelus, as he is devilish and tough. Daemonium mostly concentrates on attacking and preventing the opponent from taking turns or activating abilities, etc. Personality Hunter rarely shows mercy. Once he has a target, he does not stop attacking until the target is dead, stunned, or has lost. However, he is noble, brave, intelligent, and assits allies as much as he can. He may be cold during battle, but outside of battle he is a caring figure. History Hunter's father died before Hunter was born. His mother died when Hunter was ten years old. Following in his father's footsteps, he took his father's prized spear, and became a hunter. Notable Quotes *" I am the hunter, and not only will I hunt you, but I'll also hunt all your hope of winning this Brawl." *"Give me one good reason why I should not impale your heart with my father's spear." Ability Cards *'Haos Spear: Subtracts Gs from the opponent equal to 300 Gs + Hunter's current Gs. (Haos) *'Darkus Dragon: '''Doubles the Gs of all Bakugan/Support Pieces on the field, then adds Gs to Hunter equal to all the Gs of every Bakugan/Support Piece on the field. (Darkus) *'Dragonoid Slayer:' If your opponent is any type of Dragonoid, thier Gs are doubled and transfered to Hunter, reducing them to zero Gs. (Darkus) *'Darkus Revenge:' The opponent loses Gs equal to the amount lost during this round. Hunter gains half the Gs the opponent lost. (Darkus) *'Angel's Spear:' Adds double the opponent's Gs to Hunter, then halves the Gs and Ability effect's of his opponent(s). (Haos) *'Hasta Lucis (Spear of Light): Subtracts Gs from the opponent equal to double the opponent's base Gs and Hunter's base Gs. (Haos) *'Canata Framea '(Enchanted Spear): ''Play at any time. Nulifies all abilities played by the opponent in the last turn, and adds double the opponent's Gs to Hunter. If those abilities cannot be nulified, then the opponent loses Gs equal to Hunter's Gs before this ability was activated. (Haos) *'Thunder & Lightning: Reflects all abilities played by the opponent with double the power, no matter the circumstances, and skips the opponent's next turn. (Haos) *'Holy Spear:' Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent, then nulifies all abilities played by the opponent, no matter the circumstances. (Haos) *'Holy Haos Hunter: '''Doubles Hunter's Gs, then doubles the effects of his abilities excluding this ability, and subtracts Gs from the opponent equal to Hunter's current Gs. This ability cannot be countered, removed, prevented, escaped, etc, in any way. (Haos) *'Depraved Darkus Demon:' Halves the opponent's Gs, then halves the effects of the opponent's abilities, and adds Gs to Hunter equal to double the amount lose by the opponent. This ability cannot be countered, removed, prevented, escaped, etc, in any way. (Darkus) *'A Demon's Wrath:' Skips the opponent's next two turns. They cannot do anything during those two turns, no matter the circumstances. This ability cannot be countered, removed, prevented, escaped, etc, in any way. (Darkus) *'An Angel's Misery:' Subtracts Gs from the opponent equal to double the amount lost in this round. This ability cannot be countered, removed, prevented, escaped, etc, in any way. (Haos) *'Five Alive:' Adds the opponent's current Gs to Hunter. Then, for five turns, he cannot lose any G-Power, and cannot lose, under any circumstances. Sacrifice 300 Gs, and his abilities cannot be negated, in any way countered, prevented, removed, etc for five turns as well. This ability cannot be negated, prevented, removed, or in any way countered, etc. (Haos) *'Darkus Reverse:' Play at any time. Any opposing abilities that cannot be countered have their effects reveresed. This ability cannot be negated, prevented, removed, or in any way countered. (Darkus) Fusion Ability Cards *'Angels & Demons: This ability has two effects. The user of this ability chooses which effect to use. If the opponent is not Haos, then both effects apply. If the opponent is not Darkus, the effect/effects are doubled in power. (Darkus/Haos) **'''Angelus: Adds double all the base Gs of all the Bakugan on the field to Hunter. Then doubles the effects of all of Hunter's Darkus abilities. (Haos) **'Daemonium: '''Subtracts double all the base Gs of all the Bakugan on the field from the opponent. Then doubles the effects of all of Hunter's Haos abilities. (Darkus) *'Oxymoron:' All Bakugan/Support Pieces on the field switch to their opposite attributes. Then, they cannot change their attributes under any cirumstances. (Darkus/Haos) *'Yin & Yang: '''This ability has two effects. The user of this ability chooses which effect to use. (Darkus/Haos) ** '''Yin: '''Removes all opposing Darkus Bakugan from the field. Their Gs before they were removed are doubled and subtracted from the opponent. (Darkus) ** '''Yang: '''Removes all opposing Haos Bakugan from the field. Their Gs before they were removed are doubled and added to Hunter. (Haos) Trivia Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Dragonoid Category:Deuteragonists